Dalam Sepiring Brownies
by Viselle
Summary: Cinta itu seumpama brownies, manis, legit, dan pahit, menyatu menjadi sebuah rasa yang unik.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter yang beliau buat)

*.*

 **Dalam Sepiring Brownies**

by

 **Ann**

*.*

Warning: Au, Ooc, typo(s).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik ' _Close'_ atau _'Back'_

Dan untuk kalian yang memutuskan untuk meneruskan membaca,

Selamat menikmati!

*.*

 _Cinta itu seumpama brownies, manis, legit, dan pahit, menyatu menjadi sebuah rasa yang unik._

*.*

Air sisa hujan tadi sore masih membasahi bangku besi tempa yang Ichigo duduki, meresap ke dalam setelan jas biru malam yang dikenakannya, namun pemuda berambut jingga itu tidak peduli. Basah dan dingin tidak dapat menggapai hatinya sebab ada rasa lain yang begitu menusuk di sana. Dadanya ngilu diserbu cemburu—sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia rasakan. Melihat kebersamaan sahabatnya dengan gadis yang sejak lama disukainya kini menjadi kebiasaan. Setiap hari ia melihat mereka bersama seolah itu adalah rutinitas baginya. Namun, tak peduli sesering apa pun dirinya menjadi saksi kebersamaan Uryuu dan Orihime, rasa panas akibat amarah tetap menusuk dadanya.

Keriuhan pesta masih terdengar dari tempat Ichigo duduk. Suara musik dan obrolan menyatu di antara tamu-tamu berpakaian mewah. Ichigo menatap dari kejauhan tanpa minat untuk kembali padahal pesta itu dipersiapkan olehnya. Lebih baik menyendiri dan menyepi daripada menjadi penonton kemesraan dua sejoli yang akan mengikrarkan pertunangan mereka malam ini.

"Tidak baik kabur dari acara yang kaubuat sendiri." Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menoleh, namun seketika membuang muka. "Aku tidak kabur, hanya pergi untuk mencari udara segar," sahutnya pada gadis berambut hitam yang menghampirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," gadis itu menyahut sembari duduk di sisinya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Kernyitan menghias kening Ichigo.

"Menemanimu," sahut gadis itu tak acuh, "aku hanya berjaga-jaga, kalau kau memutuskan untuk menghilang dan tidak datang di rapat pemegang saham besok."

Ichigo memberengut. "Hanya karena itu."

"Ya. Memangnya karena apa lagi?" ujar si gadis sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku. "Semua bisa kacau kalau wakil direktur memutuskan untuk kabur dan membiarkanku sendiri menghadapi pria-pria tua botak itu."

Candaan itu berlalu tanpa hasil, tak ada senyum apalagi tawa yang muncul di bibir Ichigo. Hatinya masih begitu sakit sehingga tak ada ruang untuk candaan macam itu.

"Tenang saja, Nona Kuchiki, aku akan datang besok. Aku tahu kewajibanku," sahut Ichigo dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Penuh dedikasi dan tanggung jawab, itulah dirimu. Karena itulah kau lebih memilih melakukan tanggung jawabmu ketimbang menyelamatkan hatimu." Ichigo terdiam seribu bahasa, entah bagaimana caranya Rukia selalu mampu membaca pikirannya. Bahkan perasaan cintanya pada Orihime yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat dapat diketahui oleh gadis itu. "Untukmu," ujar Rukia sembari menyodorkan sebuah kotak pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengernyit, bingung dari mana asal kota itu, sebab tadi ia tidak melihat adik angkat Byakuya itu membawanya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil menimang kotak seukuran kotak sepatu balita itu.

" _Doping,_ supaya patah hatimu cepat hilang," jawab Rukia santai.

"Eh?"

" _Brownies,_ Tuan Jeruk. Kue kesukaanmu," sahut Rukia gemas.

Perlahan senyum muncul di wajah Ichigo, meski amat sangat tipis. Ah, setidaknya ia masih memiliki seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Ichigo membuka kotak itu dengan tergesa, dan segera saja hidungnya mengindera wangi khas brownies yang begitu ia sukai. "Baunya saja sudah enak, rasanya pasti mantap," ujarnya semringah.

"Pastinya, karena aku yang—" Rukia mengerem mulutnya sebelum kalimatnya selesai.

"Kau apa?" Ichigo menoleh pada atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, cepat dimakan," elak Rukia.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi Ichigo mengeluarkan kue dari kotak dan memasukkan sepotong ke dalam mulutnya. Kunyahan pertama hingga ketiga brownies itu memberinya rasa manis yang legit, lalu dikunyahan keempat rasa pahit mulai menyapa lidahnya.

"Rasa kue itu persis seperti Orihime, manis dan menggiurkan pada awalnya, namun berakhir dengan kepahitan."

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan karena lagi-lagi ia mendengar kalimat yang sama dari Ichigo. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu menganalogikan cintanya pada Orihime dengan brownies. Sebuah perbandingan yang tepat untuk cinta, manis di awal merasakannya lalu berubah pahit ketika cinta itu tak mendapat sambutan hangat dari yang dicinta.

"Dasar bodoh!" Rukia tertawa, menertawakan Ichigo dan dirinya sendiri.

*.*

Keesokan harinya Ichigo melangkah dengan cepat memasuki lobi kantor Kuchiki Enterprises. Hanya anggukan singkat yang ia berikan untuk membalas sapaan ramah dari dua gadis yang duduk di balik meja resepsionis. Ia segera melangkah memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 3, lantai ruang kerjanya berada. Langkahnya kembali tergesa setelah pintu lift terbuka, sebab ia sudah hampir terlambat untuk mengikuti rapat pemegang saham. Semua karena ia terjaga hingga dini hari semalam sehingga bangun terlambat. Pikirannya dipenuhi segala tentang Orihime dan cintanya pada gadis itu yang harus menemukan akhir dengan cepat. Ichigo mendorong pintu mahoni ruang kerjanya, dan langsung menuju meja kerjanya, meletakkan tas kerja, dan segera menghidupkan komputer untuk mengcopy file presentasi. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat ia menemukan benda-benda asing di mejanya. Benda-benda asing itu berupa secangkir kopi panas dan beberapa potong brownies.

Senyum Ichigo langsung terbit saat menemukan potongan kertas biru yang diletakkan di samping brownies. Segera ia raih kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di atasnya.

 _Good morning, Tuan Jeruk._

 _Aku tahu kau tidak sempat sarapan karena bangun kesiangan, jadi kusiapkan kopi dan doping -mu._

 _Selamat menikmati, dan sampai jumpa di ruang rapat._

Meski tidak ada nama pengirimnya Ichigo mengenali tulisan tangan rapi di atas kertas itu, lagipula hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan Jeruk _._ Ichigo segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor telepon yang paling sering ia hubungi. Panggilannya langsung dijawab setelah nada sambung pertama terdengar.

" _Ada apa?"_

"Selamat pagi," Ichigo menyapa dengan riang.

" _Tumben kau menyapaku seperti itu."_ Suara di seberang _line_ telepon terdengar bingung.

"Aku akan menjadikannya kebiasaan kalau kau membiasakan mengirimiku kopi dan brownies setiap pagi," ujar Ichigo sembari meraih gelas kopinya dan menyesap cairan hitam pekat itu. "Terima kasih untuk kopinya, _Bos_."

" _Hei, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu."_

"Baiklah, Nona Kuchiki. Terima kasih kopinya," ralat Ichigo.

" _Aku mengirimkannya sebagai temanmu, Ichigo, bukan atasanmu."_ Suara Rukia terdengar lebih pelan di seberang sana.

"Ah, tentu saja, dan aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang sebagai balasannya," sahut Ichigo.

" _Aku tidak akan menunggu selama itu untuk balasanmu, Ichigo. Kau harus harus membalasku beberapa menit lagi dengan tidak datang terlambat di rapat dewan direksi. Jadi, segera habiskan kopi dan kuemu, dan datanglah ke ruang rapat."_

Ichigo terbahak. "Jadi, kau mengirimkannya sebagai teman dan meminta balasan sebagai seorang atasan, itu sedikit membingungkan," ujarnya sengaja untuk mempermainkan Rukia.

" _Ah, sudahlah. Cepat makan doping-mu dan pergilah ke ruang rapat."_

Lalu terdengar bunyi "Tut! Tut!" panjang tanda sambungan telah diputuskan.

Ichigo memandangi layar ponselnya yang kini cahayanya meredup. "Kau bahkan tidak menungguku menjawab, dasar emosian," ujarnya geli.

*.*

Kini, setiap pagi Ichigo terbiasa melihat secangkir kopi dan sepiring brownies di meja kerjanya. Kopinya selalu kopi hitam, dan browniesnya selalu sama—brownies lapis dengan selai stroberi dan toping bubuk kayu manis. Sebenarnya Ichigo menyukai semua varian brownies, apa pun bahan, isi, atau topingnya. Tetapi brownies yang satu ini membuatnya jatuh cinta. Rasanya manis, legit, dan pahit menyatu, berpadu menjadi rasa yang memanjakan lidahnya. Setiap pagi Ichigo selalu membuka pintu kantornya dengan jantung berdebar, dengan pengharapan menemukan kopi dan brownies dari Rukia di sana, dan setelah menemukannya ia akan merasa senang bukan kepalang. Perasaan bahagia yang bertahan hingga ia mengakhiri harinya. Secangkir kopi dan brownies yang Rukia kirimkan secara ajaib dapat mengusir patah hati yang ia rasakan. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa pahit di hatinya berganti menjadi perasaan manis yang menenangkan. Mungkin bukan kuenya tetapi sang pemberilah yang memberi Ichigo rasa manis itu.

Rukia. Gadis itu bukanlah sosok yang selalu muncul di hari-harinya, terkadang mereka hanya sempat saling mengangguk ketika berpapasan di kantor karena padatnya pekerjaan. Seringkali tak ada kata yang mereka bagi. Namun, Ichigo tahu gadis itu selalu ada untuk memberinya dukungan.

Rukia ... sebelum ini Ichigo hanya menganggapnya seorang teman, atasan, tetapi kini ia mulai meletakkan harapan padanya. Mulai menuangkan rasa yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka. Sebuah rasa yang disebut cinta.

*.*

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Ichigo membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dengan pengharapan akan menemukan kopi dan browniesnya. Namun, kali ini ia harus menelan kecewa. Tak ada kopi atau pun brownies.

"Mungkin dia sedikit terlambat." Ichigo mencoba berpikiran positif dan menunggu. Ia terus menunggu hingga siang menyapa, dan bergulir menjadi senja. Namun, kopi dan browniesnya tak kunjung tiba.

Perasaan kesal dan kecewa merajai hatinya, membawa Ichigo dalam kondisi _mood_ yang membuat orang takut menghadapinya. Rukia lupa padanya, hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Dan hal itu dibuktikan dengan tindakan Rukia yang membagi-bagikan brownies pada seisi kantor tetapi tidak untuknya.

" _Kenapa?!"_

Pertanyaan itu mengulang bagai kaset rusak dalam kepala Ichigo. Kemudian ia menemukan jawabannya saat Rangiku, Ise, dan Kiyone mengobrol di meja resepsionis sore itu.

"Kupikir itu hanya kabar burung, tenyata ..." Kiyone meletakkan _smartphone-_ nya di meja. " ... beritanya sudah menyebar ke mana-mana."

"Kudengar Abarai yang mengajukan lamaran," Rangiku menimpali.

"Tidak aneh, karena memang sudah sejak dulu dia mengejar Kuchiki Rukia," sahut Ise.

Rangiku menarik ponsel Kiyone dan membaca artikel tentang rencana pertunangan Kuchiki Rukia dan Abarai Renji dari media _online_ di halaman _browser_ yang terbuka. "Aku tahu Abarai sejak dulu menyukai Kuchiki, hanya saja kupikir Kuchiki tidak akan menerimanya, mengingat hubungannya dengan Kurosaki."

"Kau benar, bahkan kudengar setiap pagi Kuchiki-san menyiapkan kopi untuk Kurosaki. Hubungan mereka pasti lebih dari teman, ya 'kan?" ujar Kiyone.

Rangiku hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Menurutku pertunangan ini lebih seperti perjanjian bisnis. Penyatuan dua kerajaan bisnis terbesar di Jepang, Kuchiki dan Abarai. Sudah jelas apa tujuan pertunangan ini."

"Tapi ini baru kabar angin, bisa saja cuma _hoax_ ," Ise menganalisis.

"Kalau berita bohong, tidak mungkin Kuchiki-san membagi-bagikan kue hari ini," sahut Kiyone.

"Tapi—"

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan reaksi Kurosaki kalau mendengar hal ini," ujar Rangiku.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, Rangiku."

Seketika ketiga wanita itu berpaling ke arah yang sama. Ketiganya tampak salah tingkah ketika orang yang mereka bicarakan muncul di hadapan mereka secara tak terduga.

"Ku-kurosaki-san ...?" Kiyone memucat dan mundur selangkah. Sedang Ise, meski tak mencoba kabur seperti Kiyone, wajahnya cukup menampakkan rasa bersalahnya. Yang paling tenang adalah Rangiku. Wanita berbadan sintal itu malah menghampiri Ichigo. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan, Kurosaki? Kuchiki sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Abarai."

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Ichigo dingin.

Rangiku mengedikkan bahu dan memutar tubuhnya, lalu melangkah menghampiri dua temannya. "Tidak seru kalau kau hanya membiarkan mereka menikah, Kurosaki," ujarnya diikuti sebuah senyuman.

Kedua tangan Ichigo terkepal, kemudian tanpa kata ia berderap menuju pintu utama. Setengah jalan menuju pintu langkahnya terhenti. Di sana ... baru saja masuk dari pintu ... gadis yang menyita pikirannya seharian ini. Gadis yang membuatnya _bad mood_ , dan marah-marah tak jelas.

"Ichigo!" Senyum terbit di wajah Rukia saat gadis itu melihatnya. Rukia melintasi lobi dengan cepat dan menghampirinya. Di tangan gadis itu ada kotak yang warna dan ukurannya sama persis dengan kotak yang pernah diberikan gadis itu di malam pertunangan Uryuu dan Orihime kepadanya.

"Ichigo, aku—" Dengan tak acuh Ichigo melewati gadis itu, mengabaikan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. Ia tak ingin bicara atau mendengar apa pun. Untuk apa mendengarkan, jika pada akhirnya hanya kedukaan yang didapatkan. Ia tak akan peduli. Biarlah Rukia bertunangan dengan Abarai atau siapa pun. Terserahlah, gadis itu akan jadi milik orang lain. Ichigo tidak akan—

Sekali lagi langkah Ichigo terhenti. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya, tatapannya terpaku pada sosok mungil bermarga Kuchiki yang entah sejak kapan telah mengisi hatinya. Relakah ia membiarkan gadis itu jadi milik orang lain? Sanggupkah ia menjalani hari-hari tanpa kopi hitam dan brownies yang disajikan gadis itu?

"Ah, sial!" sembari menggerutu Ichigo berderap ke arah Rukia, berdiri menjulang di depan gadis mungil bermata _amethyst_ yang menatap bingung padanya. "Jangan menikah dengan Abarai!"

Mata yang menatap manik madu Ichigo itu terlihat semakin bingung. "Siapa yang akan menikah dengan Abarai?"

"Kau."

"Aku?" Rukia menunjuk diri sendiri. "Dari mana kau dapat berita itu?"

Ichigo memberi isyarat pada Rangiku, Ise, dan Kiyone, yang masih berada di meja resepsionis. Rukia pun memandangi mereka. "Di internet tersebar berita bahwa kau akan bertunangan dengan Abarai Renji," Rangiku mencoba menjelaskan, "dan tadi kau membagi-bagikan kue, kami pikir itu sebagai perayaan atau—" Rangiku segera menutup mulutnya setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Rukia.

"Lain kali, jangan mudah percaya dengan _hoax,_ Rangiku-san," tegur Rukia. Kemudian gadis itu berpaling menghadap Ichigo. "Itu berlaku untukmu juga, Ichigo. Jangan mudah percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan orang tentangku. Untuk hal-hal yang berkaitan denganku kau bisa langsung menanyakannya, jangan seperti orang bodoh yang mudah tertipu. Kalau aku memang ingin menikah dengan Renji, kenapa juga aku mau berada di luar pesta untuk menemanimu yang sedang patah hati. Dan yang jelas aku tidak akan membuatkan kopi dan brownies untukmu setiap hari, jika bagiku kau bukan orang yang spesial."

Perlu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Ichigo dapat mencerna kalimat panjang Rukia. "Ja-jadi ..."

Rukia menghela napas. "Apa masih perlu kuperjelas?"

Ichigo menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang kumaksud?"

Kali ini Ichigo mengangguk.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Ichigo menunduk hingga mulutnya menyentuh daun telinga Rukia. "Aku ingin secangkir kopi dan sepiring brownies darimu setiap hari," bisiknya.

*.*

 _fin_

*.*

Halo, pembaca sekalian, _long time no see._ Setelah sebulan lebih hiatus akhirnya saya bikin fanfik lagi. Sebenarnya saya berencana buat nerusin Dandelion, tapi malah dapat ide buat fanfik baru gara-gara baca buku resep brownies gulung. _So,_ Dandelion dipending dan malah bikin satu OS lagi. Hehe ...

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca fanfik ini, maaf apabila ada yang kurang berkenan, _and see ya_ ...

Ann *-*

.

.

.

.

.

 _Omake:_

Kedua sejoli itu duduk bersisian di kursi taman. Di belakang mereka air mancur buatan memercikkan air tidak henti. Ichigo duduk dengan sekotak brownies di pangkuannya, setengah isinya sudah berpindah ke perutnya.

"Jadi, brownies ini kau buat sendiri?" Ichigo menunjuk brownies lapis di pangkuannya.

Rukia mengangguk diikuti jawaban "ya".

"Pantas saja rasanya enak, ternyata dibuat dengan penuh cinta."

Plak! Satu pukulan telah mendarat di kepala Ichigo.

"Hei, apa yang—" Omelan Ichigo mengambang setengah jalan. Lanjutannya urung dia ucapkan saat melihat Rukia memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya yang seputih salju.

"Rukia, aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi."

"Apa?"

"Kau kan tidak akan bertunangan dengan Abarai, lalu kenapa kau membagi-bagikan kue hari ini?"

Rukia menatap Ichigo dan balik bertanya, "hari ini hari apa?"

"Jumat," sahut Ichigo.

"Tanggal berapa?" Rukia bertanya lagi.

"Lima belas Juli," jawab Ichigo. Seketika wajah Ichigo berubah cerah. "Ah, hari ini ulang tahunku."

Rukia mengangguk.

"Jadi kue-kue itu ..."

"Untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu," lanjut Rukia.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak dapat sepotong pun?" Kening Ichigo mengernyit bingung.

"Karena kue-kue itu bukan buatanku, aku membelinya di toko," Rukia mengakui, wajahnya kembali merona saat melanjutkan, "aku ingin memberikan yang spesial untukmu, brownies buatanku sendiri."

Ichigo merangkul pundak Rukia, menarik gadis itu hingga bahu mereka saling menempel, kemudian ia mendaratkan ciuman di kening kekasihnya itu. "Terima kasih sudah memberikan ulang tahun termanis untukku. Tahun depan, dan tahun berikutnya, lalu tahun berikutnya lagi, sampai ulang tahun terakhirku, tetaplah merayakannya bersamaku."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ichigo ..."

*.*


End file.
